


Purrito Baby

by imthehotgirl



Series: Can You Love Me Most? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can You Love Me Most 'verse, Domestic Fluff, Dumbass is an Endearment, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam wants a family. Theo wants to make him happy. They get a cat. Dumbass fluff ensues. That's about it... <3OR... The Origins of the Dunbar-Raeken Family. <3





	Purrito Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between 'Can You Love Me Most?' and 'Not So Typical Love Song'. It came about due to 2 things. First of all, at work I have this little girl who likes to be wrapped up like (as she refers to it): "A burrito baby". So we'll wrap her up all nice and cozy for naptime. :o) And secondly, I'd recently found a t-shirt with a picture of a cat wrapped up like (you guessed it) a burrito, with the word 'purrito' on it. Which had me thinking about this little girl from work. And getting the *warmfuzzies* I was soon thinking about our favorite boys and their kitty in this 'verse and the rest is adorable, dumbass fluff. <3 Enjoy!

“Are we really doing this?” Liam demanded, giving his fiancé Theo a questioning look.

Theo let out a sharp bark of laughter. “A bit late for that isn’t it?” he asked, climbing into the driver’s side of his truck as Liam got into the passenger side. “Here. You want a turn holding her? I gotta drive, baby,” he explained, carefully handing Liam the Calico kitten they had gotten spur of the moment simply because Liam had let the words: ‘I want a family with you’ fall from his mouth a few days earlier.

As Theo pulled out of the pet store parking lot, Liam looked down at the kitten in his lap, his brow furrowing.

“What’re we gonna name her, hon?” he asked, finding himself overwhelmed by the responsibility.

“Spear,” Theo answered automatically.

“You’ve thought about this, huh? Why Spear? You want to scare the pack with thoughts of our cat turning out to be a fluffy javelin or something?” Liam asked.

Theo shrugged. “Nah. I just wanted us to pick up pickles the next time we’re at the store. This seemed like the easiest way to remember to add ‘em to the grocery list.”

Liam blinked, unsure how to respond initially. “You’re not joking right now are you, dumbass?”

Theo shook his head. “Nope. Very serious. But if anybody asks we’re going with the javelin story. And we’re changing the spelling of her name.”

“Yeah? How’re we spelling it?” Liam asked, his eyes flooding with mirth as he smiled at his fiancé.

“With an ‘i’ and an ‘e’. So if anybody asks we can say we named her after us because you have an ‘i’ in your name and I have an ‘e’,” Theo said.

Liam nodded. “Dumbass logic. I like it.”

“Thanks, baby,” Theo replied, grinning.

A few minutes later they pulled into their driveway.

“Welcome home, Spier,” Liam murmured, stroking the kitten’s head.

“Would you get her inside, Dunbar? I’ll bring in the litter, food and other stuff, okay?” Theo said, motioning towards the back of the truck.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Liam asked.

Theo nodded. “I’ll be all right. Just take care of our girl,” he replied with a wink as the two of them climbed from the truck.

Once Liam made his way fully into the house he looked down at Spier who had fallen asleep in his arms.

“Tired little girl, huh? Maybe we should go take a nap. Daddy’s kind of tired too,” he murmured, stepping into his and Theo’s bedroom.

Gently setting Spier down on the bed, Liam pulled his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it to the bedroom floor before taking off his socks (his shoes he’d discarded earlier at the entryway) and shucking his jeans, kicking them aside.

Picking Spier up off the bed again he made his way over to the closet and took down a soft fleece blanket from the shelf. Not even attempting to stifle a yawn Liam carried both the blanket and the kitten back towards the bed.

Careful not to jostle Spier he pulled the covers back before climbing into bed. After making himself comfortable he wrapped Spier in the blanket, settling the kitten against his chest.

“Sleep tight, baby girl,” he mumbled, his eyes growing heavy as he fell asleep.

**

A little while later Theo entered their bedroom to find his fiancé and their kitten sound asleep with one another.

Smiling softly to himself at the image in front of him, Theo undressed down to his underwear before getting into bed with Liam and Spier.

Feeling the bed dip, Liam woke up. He gave Theo a tired smile as Theo leaned forward, kissing him.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up. How’s our girl?” Theo murmured.

“We’re both good. Tired, but good. You should sleep with us. You’re probably even more tired than we are,” Liam insisted, thinking about everything of Spier’s Theo had brought into the house by himself.

Theo chuckled softly. “That was the plan, baby,” he mumbled in agreement, his lips brushing Liam’s head as he finally lay down next to his fiancé and their kitten.

“She looks like a burrito, huh?” Liam asked.

Theo snorted, his eyes dancing in amusement. “What?”

“All wrapped up like this Spier looks like a burrito, doesn’t she?” Liam repeated.

“She’s a ‘purrito’, Liam,” Theo replied, unable to hide the smirk gracing his features.

Liam grinned. “More of that dumbass logic I love so much, huh?”

Theo shrugged. “Kind of. But we’re a family now, the three of us. You, me and Spier. So it’s like she’s our purrito baby, ya know?”

Liam swallowed hard. “Dammit. Warn a guy, huh? You can’t just go from dumbass to domestic like that without a little heads-up, Theo,” he insisted, tears welling at the edges of his vision as he gave his fiancé a small yet genuine smile.

“Why the hell do you think I brought it up, Dunbar?” Theo replied, giving Liam a cocky grin before kissing him again. “I love you, baby,” he mumbled, his smile growing softer as Liam shifted his own position and began using Theo’s chest as his pillow, while Spier slept on unawares.

“I love you too, dumbass. I love our family,” Liam murmured, a content smile on his face as he and Theo finally fell asleep, Spier mewing softly in her sleep, warm and safe with her new people.

THE END


End file.
